


(Fanart) Pawn

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for the fanfic "Pawn" by Teegar and Jane Seaton





	(Fanart) Pawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682419) by [JaneSkazki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSkazki/pseuds/JaneSkazki), [Teegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> An old friend of mine has come out of fannish semi-retirment to collect all their old stories and art and re-post them to the web. To help out, here's a new picture for an old story. In this one, Ensign Chekov gets in trouble for volunteering for a hostage exchange without Captain Kirk's knowledge or permission.
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
